The present invention relates to a mobile communication system for learning foreign vocabulary, and more particularly to a mobile communication system for receiving associated vocabulary to study by means of a mobile communication device through RF linkage.
The usual way of learning foreign vocabulary is to transcribe related foreign vocabulary from a dictionary on to a notebook for recitation, but this method is generally not very effective. If we can learn foreign vocabulary according to circumstances, or be able to review them during our free time, it will greatly increase our efficiency for learning foreign vocabulary.
However, no one will carry a dictionary at all times in order to look up new or unfamiliar words. If we can utilize the popular mobile communication device for receiving related foreign words through RF linkage, we will be able to learn foreign vocabulary more effectively.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication system for learning foreign vocabulary by means of the popular Internet, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) mobile phone/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) mobile phone, or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the utility wireless communication system, together with a specially designed system software, so that a user can receive related foreign vocabulary to study at all times by means of a mobile communication device.